In order to prevent electromagnetic and radio frequency interference in modern fully-shielded flat electrical signal cable assemblies, a metal connector shield utilizing a means of mechanical termination to the ground shield of the flat cable is used over one-tenth inch by one-tenth inch grid connectors. Although providing three hundred sixty degree shielding, the connection does little to control impedance through the connector. The present connectors are also twice the thickness of typical fully-shielded flat cables owing to their insulation displacement connector (IDC) pin arrangement.
The loss of impedance control of the cable connector assembly gives reduced electrical performance. An ideal situation would be a fully-shielded coaxial cable with an impedance matched connector. The shielded flat cable can approach this performance by having its metallic shields closely formed around each primary signal conductor. In the past this has been done only to have the impedance mismatch of the connector degrade the performance of the cable.